EAH: Un Amor Realmente Rebelde
by VIandIV
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando un royal se enamora de una rebel? y que esa rebel no seas nada más y nada menos que la hija de la reina malvada, Raven Queen
1. Prologo

_**Narra Normal**_

Cuando el, Dexter Charming, Hijo del rey Charming y hermano gemelo mayor de Darling Charming, la miro por primera vez pensó: ''corre'', lo mismo que todos los demás en Ever After High cuando la miraban entrar a un lugar o acercarse a ellos, esa persona era Raven Queen, la hija de la Reina Malvada, por lo cual su destino era envenenar a Apple White, la hija de Blancanieves, por esa razón ella era muy temida por todos, y también por el, pero.

Con el paso de los meses empezó a notar que raven desaparecía cuando acababan las clases, pero pod

 _ **Narrador:y pueden culparla, digo, ¿quien quiere ser la más odiada por todos?**_

 _ **Brooke:¡papá!**_

 _ **Valentina:¡tío!**_

 _ **Narradora:además de recibir burlas de sus demás compañeras de clases de malvado-logia**_

 _ **Brooke:debe ser broma, se supone que los dos se habían ido a su aniversario**_

 _ **Narradora:oh bueno, volvimos antes**_

 _ **Valentina:jamas salieron de casa cierto**_

 _ **Narradores:así es**_

 _ **Brooke:mejor váyanse, nosotras seguimos**_

Podían culparla, quien quiere ser la más odiada por todos, raven siempre huía de los demás como los demás de ella, pero ella tenia una razón, le hacían burlas, por eso ella siempre huía al bosque, donde el practicaba sus habilidades con su espada justo al lado del lago encantado.

Gracias a su padre, que lo había puesto a trabajar en su físico y en su apariencia desde el verano pasado en medio de una playa privada junto con su hermano Daring y su hermana darling, gracias a eso el había ganado más fuerzas en sus brazos, piernas, torso, abdomen y espalda. Era como un físico culturista, incluso su papá lo obligo a colocarse lentes de contacto para que no usara sus lentes, su ropa también se la había quitado para que pareciera más principesco y menos un tonto nerd.

Con el paso del tiempo se acerco a raven hablando y empezaron a tener citas y claro que la llama de la pasión y el amor se encendió ya que seguían con las citas una y otra vez

En ese instante el estaba practicando con su espada, hasta que escucho una dulce y melodiosa voz cantando en una forma melodiosa casi parecido al de los ángeles, dexter sabia muy bien de quien era esa voz dejo la espada a un lado y fue hasta donde venia la voz de raven, cuando llego la vio rodeada de animales e incluso un lobo, tenia un cuervo en el hombro izquierdo y un petirrojo en el derecho.

Ella volteo a verlo y sonrió mostrando sus hermosos dientes parecidos a las perlas siguió cantado con emoción al ver a dexter en ese lugar, con ella, cuando termino de cantar los animales se fueron y dexter se sentó al lado de ella rodeándola con su brazo y como siempre, le pidió otra cita la cual ella acepto gustosa, el le sonrió y fue a por su espada.

Raven fue a su habitación a prepararse para su cita con dexter, después de una buena ducha empezó a sacar ropa de su armario, no encontraba que ponerse, hasta que vio una caja en el fondo y la tomo, tenia una tarjeta, era un regalo de su padre que decía ''Para una de tus tantas citas, te amo princesa'', ella sonrió y la destapo, era un short de jean entre gris y negro con una chaqueta de cuero negro, una camiseta morada oscuro con unos botines negros- _ ***perfecto, gracias papi***_ -pensó, ella empezó a vestirse y se puso un poco de maquillaje en sus colores favoritos, morado, negro y gris junto con solo un poco de brillo, empezó a rizarse un poco el cabello

Apple:vaya, ¿a donde vas tan linda amiga?

Raven:tendré una cita con dexter-apple fue hasta ella, ambas se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a saltar y a gritar de la emoción

Apple:jajajaja okey basta basta, ¿a donde irán?

Raven:primero me llevara por un helado y luego iremos a la feria de ever after, hay dexter es tan tierno conmigo

Apple:¡oh que suerte tienes!

Raven:lo se, es el tan guapo, caballeroso, amable, tierno, guapísimo

Apple:con que guapísimo eh-raven tomo una almohada y se la pego en la cara-ouh jajaja

Raven:sólo yo puedo llamarlo así

Apple:jajajajajaja, se nota que estas enamorada de el amiga

Raven:¿tal vez?-escucharon que tocaban la puerta, raven le tiro la almohada a apple para evitar que ella abriera la puerta y la abrió ella para ver a dexter vestido con una chaqueta parecida a la que usaba siempre pero esta era informal, una camiseta negra por debajo junto con unos jeans de mezclilla ajustados y unas botas bajas marrones-hola dex

Dexter:ho hola raven, te ves preciosa-le dio una rosa morada, raven la tomo sin miedo ya que, ahora que controlaba sus poderes la rosa no se marchito, ella la colocó detrás de su oreja izquierda y tapo el tallo con su cabello-¿vamos linda?

Raven:si claro-dijo agarrando la mano de dexter y ambos salieron y fueron a la cafetería de ginger para comprar los helados, dexter compro uno de banana y chocolate en un cono y raven uno igual pero en baso desechable

Dexter:es increíble lo rico que esta esto

Raven:tienes razón dex, esta delicioso, oh mira, ginger me dio una barra de chocolate gratis, ¿quieres un poco?-dijo sacando una barra de chocolate mediana que estaba en su helado

Dexter:si, gracias-raven partió un trozo de la barra de chocolate y se lo dio en la boca a dexter, el empezó a masticarlo y vio que raven volvía a comer su helado y se le había manchado un poco su mejilla con helado de chocolate-oh emm, déjame ayudarte-mojo un poco su pulgar y lo paso por la mejilla de raven limpiándola, ella solo pudo sonrojarse y apartar un poco la mirada, para luego sentir la mano de dexter en su mejilla y la hizo verlo a los ojos y sintió como el se iba acercando a ella poco a poco.

Con un pequeño impulso dexter se atrevió y la beso, raven se le quedo viendo sorprendida y al final cerro los ojos correspondiendo el beso tímidamente, lo que ambos no sabían era que el padre de dexter, estaba perdidamente enamorado de raven y al ver esto ardió en rabia

 _ **Valentina:¿perdidamente?**_

 _ **Brooke:vale, obsesionado con raven**_

Dexter:mm perdóname

Raven:no importa, me gusto el beso dex

Dexter:raven hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando te vi en primer año, vi a una chica insegura que se sentaba en el fondo de la clase y en quinto año dejaste esa timidez y con cada día que pasaba me enamoraba más de ti sin saberlo y raven queen, estoy enamorado de ti

Raven:yo también dexter, desde siempre, he estado enamorada de ti

Dexter:entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia raven?

Raven:¡si! Mmmm es decir, si, si quiero ser tu novia

Dexter:jajaja, raven queen es mi novia, las ganas que tengo de gritarlo amor, si me permites que te diga así

Raven:claro que puedes decirme así amor

Dexter:gracias raven, mejor dicho cariño-le dio un beso en la mejilla siguieron comiendo sus helados, cuando raven había acabado el suyo tomo la barra de chocolate empezando a comerla, dexter siguió comiendo su helado y cuando raven le pidió le mancho un poco la nariz riéndose, ella se comió el chocolate que quedaba y empezó a perseguirlo mientras se reía al igual que el

Raven:¡jajaja dexter no corras! ¡no quiero hacerte nada!-dijo burlesca

Dexter:si claro raven-siguió corriendo mientras algunos lo veían extrañados

Raven:espera a que te alcance dexter-cuando estuvo cerca de el puso sus manos en los hombros de el y se montó en la espalda de el-te pille

Dexter:jajajaja así es-el la acomodo en su espalda y empezó a caminar hasta la feria

Raven:¡que fuerte eres amor!

Dexter:pues gracias cariño, durante el verano mi padre no me dejo ni a capa ni sombra, me obligo a entrenar en una playa bajo el sol para que fuera fuerte como daring, creo que eso me sirvió para poder cargarte mi amor

Raven:parece que si

Dexter:jajajajaja-raven le dio un beso en la mejilla y el siguió caminando hasta que llego a la feria y bajo a raven, fueron a un puesto de peluches y dexter le pidió que escogiera uno de los premios

Raven:quiero ese oso pequeño-dijo señalando un oso mediano muy tierno que tenia un corazón en la pancita que decía ''yo love''

Dexter:voy a ganarlo para ti entonces-el vendedor le dio tres pelotas con las que tenia que derribar tres torres de botella, el las lanzo y las derribo

Vendedor:aquí tienes

Dexter:gracias, toma raven-dijo dándole el peluche a raven y ella le sonrió

Raven:gracias mi amor-el vendedor se les quedo viendo extrañados y luego agito la cabeza, raven y dexter siguieron caminando hasta que tocaron las nueve y fueron a comprar unas hamburguesas

Dexter:no sabía que te gustaban las hamburguesas

Raven:claro que me gustan, no soy de ese tipo de princesas que solo come ensalada y esas cosas, bueno si las como pero no exagero

Dexter:genial, porque a mi me encantan

Raven:a mi igual amor-siguieron comiendo sus hamburguesas, cuando tocaron las once fueron por unos chocolates calientes y dexter puso su chaqueta alrededor de raven al notar que la que ella traía no la cubría del todo-gracias dex, realmente tengo frío

Dexter:podría ser por el lindo short que te pusiste

Raven:ah jaja si debe ser por eso-empezó a sonrojarse cuando notó a lo que se refería con el short

Dexter:bueno a mi me gusta mucho-dijo pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de raven acercándola a el

Raven:que bueno, entonces comenzaré a usarlos más seguido

Dexter:oh, eso me gustara mucho amor, vamos a ever after high-empezaron a caminar hasta que llegaron a ever after high, dexter y raven fueron a la habitación de ella y se besaron para despedirse, pero siguieron besándose hasta que el beso empezó a subir de tono

Raven:mmm dex, e espero que duermas bien

Dexter:creo que después de un rato creo que podre-dijo pegando a raven a la puerta de la habitación de ella volviendo a besarla hasta que introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de raven

Raven:mmm-lo alejo de ella-dex no-dijo regañándolo viéndolo con una sonrisa

Dexter:lo siento amor-le dio un ligero beso en los labios-la veré mañana my queen-dijo haciendo una reverencia

Raven:claro-entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza, ella sonrió y se quito los botines negros sentándose en su cama y colocó el peluche en la cama y notó que aun tenia la chaqueta de dexter, ella suspiro enamorada, hasta que vio a la cama de apple y vio a Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella y Blondie

Apple:miren quien volvió temprano

Raven:oh oh

Ashlynn:oh si "oh oh", cuenta, ¿como les fue?

Raven:fue muy divertido, dexter fue tan tierno durante toda nuestra cita

Todas-raven:ahwww

Briar:prácticamente te salen corazones de la cabeza amiga-raven solo pudo sonrojarse al escucharla, hasta que blondie noto el osito de peluche al lado de raven

Blondie:ohww que cosita tan tierna, ¿y ese osito?

Raven:dexter lo gano para mi, el es muy tierno

Briar:tienes la chaqueta de dexter

Raven:si, tenia frío y me la dio

Briar:parece que la olvido a propósito, lo más seguro es que venga en un momento a buscarla y te bese

Raven:seguro que si, tiene algo con mis labios

Apple:me pregunto que será-ella junto con blondie y briar empezaron a reírse, raven escucho que tocaban la puerta y tomo la chaqueta de dexter y fue a abrir, efectivamente dexter estaba afuera

Raven:oh dex, ¿vienes a buscar tu chaqueta verdad?

Dexter:así es preciosa, se me olvido-el tomo la chaqueta y le dio un beso en los labios a raven

Raven:gracias amor-le regaló una sonrisa

Dexter:de nada preciosa, oye, ¿mañana vamos a nadar? Conozco un lugar especial que nadie más conoce

Raven:¿l los dos solos?

Dexter:si claro, pero tranquila amor, no te voy a hacer daño

Raven:oh emm-un escalofrío recordó todo su cuerpo-e esta bien

Dexter:perfecto linda, voy a ir haciendo una lista con todo lo que necesitaremos, ¿quieres que lleve hamburguesas?

Raven:s si, lo que quieras

Dexter:también necesito que me digas que quieres que lleve preciosa

Raven:n nada en especial

Dexter:¿estas segura linda?

Raven:emm si, segura

Dexter:entonces te vendré a buscar mañana a las diez y si quieres antes podemos ir a desayunar a la cafetería de ginger

Raven:claro, te espero

Dexter:hasta mañana mi reina-el le dio un tierno beso en los labios y uno en la mejilla

Raven:hasta mañana mi príncipe-dexter le guiño un ojo y se fue, raven suspiro y cerro la puerta, solo para ver a apple, briar y blondie viéndola-¿que?

Briar:hasta mañana mi príncipe

Raven:¿que tiene?

Apple:alguien esta súper enamorada de dexter charming

Raven:hay maduren chicas

Blondie:mañana los dos estarán todo el día solos

Raven:si-dijo bajando la mirada sin una sonrisa

Briar:blondie, pero dudo mucho que dexter se atreva a hacerte algún daño

Apple:chicas, no es eso lo que inquieta a raven, es que ella no sabe na

Raven:apple te conté eso como un secreto

Ashlynn:¿na que dulzura?-dijo yendo hasta ella

Raven:lo de que no se nadar apple, es humillante que no sepa nadar

Apple:rae ya te dije que yo tampoco se nadar, ¿o te olvidas que casi me ahogo en un canal?

Ashlynn:además, raven me lo contó primero que a ti apple

Apple:¿que hiciste que? Creí que yo

Raven:¿que eras mi primera amiga? De hecho no, ashlynn fue mi primera amiga, a ella la conocí cuando tenia cinco años, estaba paseando por el bosque y escuche el canto de ashlynn

Ashlynn:aún no entiendo como no saliste corriendo con mi canto

Briar:de la misma forma en que te hemos dicho millones de veces que tienes una hermosa voz al cantar, al igual que raven

Ashlynn:si claro, espera ¿cuando me escuchaste?

Briar:cantas en la ducha, te escucho desde afuera

Apple:raven hace lo mismo jajajaja

Ashlynn:no-dijo poniéndose colorada y tapando su rostro con sus manos

Apple:jajajajajaja-las chicas empezaron a reírse seguidas por raven y la misma ashlynn

Ashlynn:jaja voy a... al baño

Raven:anda ve-ashlynn se levanto y entro al baño

Blondie:díganme loca pero, hace media hora entro al baño y tardo unos cinco minutos para después-desde dentro del baño se escucho un grito de alegría-y ¿ahora que paso?-vieron que ahslynn salió con algo en sus manos

Ashlynn:chicas, recuerdan que hunter me propuso matrimonio y acepte-dijo sonrojada y ella asintieron-¡estoy embarazada de hunter!-las chicas gritaron de la emoción y fueron a abrazarla

Raven:embarazada pero... ¡wuau!-volvió a abrazarla

Ashlynn:tengo que llamar a hunter y contárselo, se va alegrar mucho, no saben desde hace cuanto el a querido un bebé-ella tomo su espejo-fono y cuando hunter le contesto ella le dijo triste que fuera hasta la habitación de raven y apple, después de unos segundos entro hunter alarmado-amor-fue hasta él y lo abrazo fingiendo estar triste

Hunter:¿que te paso? ¿quien te hizo daño? Voy a matarlo

Ashlynn:nadie me hizo nada, solo que... tuve relaciones con alguien y...

Hunter:¡¿que que?! ¡¿ashlynn quien fue el desgraciado?!

Ashlynn:tu fuiste... hunter, estoy embarazada-el se quedo mudo y cuando se separo de ashlynn la vio sonriendo le y pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro abrazando a ashlynn y la cargo dándole vueltas

Hunter:¡voy a ser papá!

Ashlynn:jajajaja si amor pero bájame que me estoy mareando

Hunter:oh perdón perdón amor, pero estoy muy feliz, voy a ser padre con la chica que más amo en el mundo

Chicas:aaawwwww

Ashlynn:pues si mi cielo-lo beso de forma tierna

Raven:ya basta chicos, no soportaremos tanta ternura

Blondie:sobre todo de parte de ashlynn

Ashlynn:¿yo que hice?

Blondie:ashlynn ¿quieres que te recuerde cuando por accidente raven te convirtió en una niña de cinco años?

Briar:jajajaja no se quería separar de hunter

Ashlynn:de hecho, no sabia que eso había pasado

Raven:jaja claro que no, porque no recuerdas ese día

Ashlynn:pero nunca me dijeron eso

Briar:eso es porque se nos olvido contártelo, pero eras una cosita adorable

Ashlynn:jajajaja-río nerviosa

Hunter:ella tienen razón cariño, eras preciosa y adorable

Ashlynn:amor-dijo sonrojándose

Hunter:solo dije la verdad amor

Raven:eso es verdad

Ashlynn:esta bien esta bien

Hunter:jajaja, vamos amor, tenemos que ir a nuestra habitación-ella tomo la mano de el y ambos salieron

Apple:son tan tiernos, pero espero que ese bebé no los arruine, un bebé puede costarte la vida, lo digo por experiencia

Briar:tampoco exageres apple, ahora raven, cuéntanos con todo detalle como se sintió tu primer beso

Raven:¡¿quien dijo que él me beso?!

Briar:venias con una sonrisa enamorada

Blondie:la misma que pones cuanto te besa hopper, briar

A,R,Bl:jajajajajajajajaja

Briar:¿quien dijo que es hopper?

Blondie:te e visto besándote con el-ella se levanto y les enseño a apple y a raven fotografías de briar besando a hopper en los labios o viceversa

Apple:con que ustedes son novios y fingen no ser lo-las mejillas de briar se tiñeron de rojo

Briar:ah ah pu puedo explicarles ah ah es que ah ah

Blondie:habla

Briar:bien emmm... yo... si salí con él, pero hoy me dejo, ¡por Faybelle!-las mandíbulas de las chicas podían casi tocar el suelo al escucharla y aun más cuando la escucharon-y ahora estoy saliendo con Holly

Apple:¡¿HOLLY?! Pero ella, ella-su labio inferior comenzó a temblar

Blondie:¿ella que?, espera un encanto, ¿te gusta holly?

Apple:¿que?-se sonrojo a más no poder y apartó la mirada

Raven:deberías verte al espejo apple, ahora si haces honor a tu nombre-blondie y ella empezaron a reírse a carcajadas mientras que apple las veía con malos ojos

Apple:hay momentos en que las odio

Raven:jaja lo siento apple pe pero jajajaja enserio es muy divertido

Blondie:ella tiene razón, woa aveces es divertido ser la mala

Raven:lo se, claro solo aveces-su espejo-fono empezó a sonar y ella lo contesto, era Cerise-hola amiga

Cerise:raven, a que no adivinas con quien tuve una cita hoy

Raven:¿tuviste tu quinta cita con Daring? ¿ya logró llevarte a la cama de nuevo?

Cerise:ja ja que divertida, sabes que nunca e salido con daring y aun soy virgen, no fue con ese patético intento de príncipe, fue con Sparrow Hood

Raven:¡¿que?! Tuviste una cita con mi hermano

Todas:¡¿hermano?!

Raven:ups emm después te amenazare ¿si? Ahora no puedo-colgó

Apple:raven explica

Raven:mi madre se enamoro de robin hood y de ese romance nacimos sparrow y yo, claro que yo soy la mayor, pero por culpa del libro del destino mis padres se separaron y nos separaron a nosotros también, yo me quede con mi madre y sparrow se quedo con mi padre y hace una semana que nos enteramos de eso-dijo rápido y sin tartamudear

Briar:ah nada del otro mundo, tengo ocho hermanos menores y todos de diferente padre

Apple:tu madre estaba urgida briar

Briar:si, va por el noveno, y esta intentando todo para que yo también me embarace, ya me mando a violar... tres veces, por suerte no he quedado embarazada... creo, la ultima fue hace muy poco, aun no puedo saber si estoy embarazada o no

Raven:a tu madre se le zafaron los tornillos

Briar:amm ¿tornillos?

Apple:¿que es esa expresión?

Raven:se le zafaron las varitas

Briar:si, mas o menos

Raven:y te digo que no estas embarazada

Briar:ahg ¡¿enserio?! Esperaba que esta vez funcionará, así dejará de torturarme, no saben lo horrible que es que te penetren sin que tu lo consientas y más aún que es culpa de tu madre-dijo triste

Raven:creo que tengo una idea para que te deje tranquila, el proyecto dragón del profesor rumple

Briar:es cierto

Raven:si conviertes a una dragoncita en una bebé y ella cree que en verdad es tuya

Briar:me dejara en paz

Raven:exacto

Briar:¿realmente crees que funcione? Pero, el bebé debería ser recién nacido, no me creerá si no es así

Raven:yo podría hacer que sea recién nacido

Briar:¿y hacerme parecer a mi como si acabará de dar a luz? Incluso, ¿que pueda amamantarlo?-dijo esperanzada

Raven:si-dijo sin vacilar-voy a buscar un bocadillo nocturno-dijo y salio, cuando lo hizo un libro salio de debajo de su cama y fue hasta apple, ella tomo y vio lo que decía la portada

Apple:el destino de raven queen-de portada estaba la figura de raven que se veía aterrada mientras estaba agachada y alguien estaba detrás de ella, la reina malvada, el libro se abrió y salio la voz de un hombre y todas empezaron a escuchar

 _ **Libro:**_

 _ **Destino y peligro**_

 _ **Raven Queen es la hija de la reina malvada del cuento de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos. Esta brujita es principiante usando magia negra; Ya que no sabe como usarla para el bien. Sí, raven queen no es tan malvada como su madre, a ella no le gusta el mal y es lo que la hace diferente en el mundo de los cuentos. Raven queen es la reina de los rebels y apple es la reina de los royals, lo cual las hace competir entre su forma de ver el destino de todos. Raven siempre a creído que no hay mejor decisión que escoger tu destino por tí mism , en cambio apple no, allí es donde se encadena el drama en ever after high. Raven no tiene miedo a decir lo que siente, pero hay muchas cosas que todavía está ocultando, cosas de su pasado que podrían afectarles en su presente, ¿Quieres saber cuales son?**_

 _ **El pasado de Raven:**_

 _ **De pequeña raven siempre tuvo una relación tensa con su madre. Vivían en un gigantesco castillo malvado donde la reina malvada gobernaba a todos sus súbditos. Raven, tenía problemas con su madre debido a que no podía hacer ninguna bondad, como hablar cordialmente, rescatar un gatito del árbol o algo tan simple como decir "gracias". Su madre quería que fuera aún más malvada de lo que fue ella, y si la veía siendo bondadosa o educada la sancionaba (o castigaba). En cambio, si se portaba muy mal, era premiada por su propia madre. Lo que hacía que la presión fuera intensa, era que raven estaba vigilada por todos los sirvientes de su madre y si ella llegaba a hacer algo bueno, ellos la delatarían de inmediato. Por otro lado, lo que hacía a raven bondadosa y buena persona, era la herencia que le había dado su padre, "El Buen Rey" quién al parecer no era malvado, y ayudaba a encubrir a raven cuando hacía algo amable. Raven fue niñera de dos pequeñines llamados: "Calabaza y Pastel" quienes la quieren mucho y la conocen como una gran y buena chica, lástima que su madre no piense igual.**_

Briar:¿eso es cierto?

Apple:parece que si

Blondie:aquí dice algo mas, es el futuro de raven

 _ **Libro:**_

 _ **¿Oscuro pasado? Pues el futuro es peor:**_

 _ **La pobre raven, tiene el peor destino de todos. Es más, si yo fuera raven en este momento y viera lo terrible que es mi futuro; Siendo aún la más malvada de todas, no me parecería nada buena la idea. ¿quien quiere estar un millón de años encarcelada en un espejo mágico? ¡Nadie! Por eso raven declaró el día del legado que quería seguir su propio destino. Siendo la primera que tomó esta decisión voluntaria. Ahora los Rebels pueden escoger su propio destino, Claro que bajo ciertos riesgos.**_

Briar:¿que riesgos? Libro, ¿que riesgos?

 _ **Libro:que el destino pueda cambiar, o que ellos desaparezcan, pero raven demostró durante años que eso es mentira, ahora ¿que opinas sobre raven queen?-el libro se cerro y volvió debajo de la cama de raven**_

Blondie:okey, creo que no soy la única que se asustó

Briar:no

Apple:no puedo creerlo, sabía que su futuro era malo, pero no tanto

Briar:pues lo es

Blondie:y terrible

Briar:y yo quejándome de mi madre

Blondie:chicas hay viene el libro-este se colocó frente a ellas y se abrió dejando ver varias imágenes de raven, pero en estas no sonreía nada, siempre estaba con semblante triste o asustado, era imágenes sobre todo lo que paso en el castillo, su madre maltratándola, golpeándola y gritándole, sus padres discutiendo y ella llorando mientras se tapaba los oídos con nevermore en su regazo.

Los ojos de apple se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía creerlo, blondie estaba pálida y shockeada, mientras briar lloraba desconsolada, ni siquiera podía mirar las imágenes por como le dolían, hasta que apareció una ultima imagen, era de raven siendo separada de su padre llorando y escucharon el grito desgarrador de raven _**''¡PAPÁ!''**_

Briar:¡basta! ¡por favor basta!

 _ **Libro:ahora entienden porque raven no quiere seguir su destino, ese destino es el peor de todos, será separada del amor de su vida, de su hija incluso de su familia, por su cruel destino**_ -dicho esto el libro se cerro y desapareció para volverse solo un collar, cuando este desapareció raven entro con un plato de galletas

Raven:oh mi collar-al ver el estado de todas se sorprendió, nunca espero encontrarlas así-¡¿que les paso?! ¡díganme que no les hicieron daño!-dijo preocupada mientras iba hasta ella

Blondie:ra raven, nosotras no lo sabíamos

Briar:tu pasado es

Apple:¡lo siento mucho!-ella se levanto y abrazo a raven-¡fui una egoísta al decirte que siguieras tu destino! ¡no sabía que tu pasado y tu futuro eran horribles!

Raven:¿que? No entiendo nada

Blondie:el libro, tu collar, vimos tu pasado y tu futuro raven

Raven:¡¿que?! No-su respiración comenzó a entrecortares y empezó a caminar hacia atrás asustada-¡mentira! ¡no hicieron eso! ¡NO!

Apple:raven calma, respira hondo, no pasa nada malo-dijo tomando la mano de raven-no pasa nada, todo esta bien-raven asintió y empezó a calmarse

Raven:¿no me harán daño?

Briar:claro que no, porque lo haríamos raven, eres nuestra amiga

Raven:¿que vieron? Exactamente

Apple:primero el libro nos dijo sobre tu destino y el peligro, luego tu oscuro pasado y tu horrible futuro, y también nos mostró imágenes sobre lo que pasaste en tu infancia

Raven:¿que les mostró de mi pasado?

Blondie:que tu mamá te maltrataba

Briar:que te gritaba

Apple:incluso que te separo de tu padre

Raven:si, hasta que me volví a reencontrar con el hace unas semanas, ven-dijo y les mostró una fotografía de un señor que parecía ser joven besando la mejilla de raven-ese es mi papá el rey justo, y este es mi padre biológico-les mostró una foto de un hombre parecido a sparrow excepto por los ojos morados que estaba con raven ayudándola a apuntar a una diana-los dos me quieren muchísimo

Briar:que bueno por ti amiga

Blondie:si... rae, perdóname, a las tres por como te hemos tratado

Raven:esta bien, además, muchos han sufrido más que yo

Todas-raven:no lo creo amiga

Briar:dime raven, como es tu padre el rey justo

Raven:es... increíble, es el mejor padre que pueda tener, es cariñoso, y siempre sabe como consolarme

Blondie:debe haber mucho más que eso en el raven, se nota, como es el físicamente, no lo conocemos nada

Raven:es alto, cabello castaño con algunas canas y algo gordito pero también esbelto y muy fyerte, es muy dulce pero su barba me da cosquillas cuando me da besos-dijo como si fuera una niñita

Chicas:ahhwwwww

Blondie:y que me dices de robin

Raven:no lo conozco mucho, pero no me da confianza, parece bueno, pero papá me dijo que no es así

Briar:de acuerdo y eso me suena a que tu papá esta celoso de que vayas a pasar tiempo con tu verdadero padre

Raven:hablando de mi papi, me esta llamando-dijo y contesto separando el espejo-fono de ella para ver la vídeo-llamada

Justo:hola mi hermosa princesa

Raven:hola papi, ¿como estas?

Justo:bien y ¿tu preciosa? Dime que no has estado pasando tiempo con robin-dijo celoso

Briar:te lo dije

Raven:no papi, ya te dije que no lo hare

Justo:oh hola, ¿quienes son esas hermosas princesas?-dijo viendo a apple, blondie y briar las cuales se sonrojaron cuando lo escucharon

Raven:son... mis amigas

Justo:pues hola chicas-dijo sonriendo y ellas notaron que alguien pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de el

¿?:¿con quien hablas cariño?-apple y raven abrieron los ojos al reconocer la voz de esa mujer

Apple:¡¿mamá?!

Blancanieves:¡¿apple?! Ay cielos, iba a decirte pero... jeje... upss

Raven:pa pa papá, ¡¿estas saliendo con blancanieves?!

Justo:si bueno... saliendo no es la palabra correcta... esta, estamos...

Blancanieves:casados

A,R:¡¿QUE QUE?!

Justo:¿saben que? Creo que ya deberían irse a dormir

Blancanieves:y nosotros también, así que, buenas noches niñas

Justo:buenas noches-colgó y apago su teléfono

Raven:no me lo contó y a ti tu madre no te lo contó

R,A:¡esta no se la perdonamos!

Blondie:saben, mejor me voy a mi cuarto

Briar:emm si vámonos

Apple:ahora si que no se que pensar sobre mi madre, ella jamas me esconde nada

Raven:mi padre tampoco me esconde nada, mejor vámonos a dormir amiga

Apple:¡¿quieres que duerma luego de una noticia como esa?!

Raven:no se tu, pero yo si, mañana tengo una cita con dexter y no quiero quedarme dormida en medio de la cita-dijo colocándose su pijama y luego acostándose en la cama, apple la imito y ambas se quedaron dormidas, mientras que sus collares brillaron opacamente y luego el brillo desapareció

 _ **A la Mañana Siguiente**_

Ambas estaban durmiendo cómodamente en sus camas, hasta que varios golpees en su puerta las despertaron, raven se levanto y la abrió, cuando lo hizo vio a su padre y a blancanieves

Raven:¿que quieren?

Justo:hablar con ustedes

Apple:ya es tarde para eso

Raven:mejor váyanse

Blancanieves:no lo haremos niñas-dijo entrando

Raven:¿porque no nos dijeron?

Apple:¿es que ya no confían en nosotras?

Blancanieves:claro que confiamos en ustedes

Raven:entonces ¿porque no nos dijeron nada?

Blancanieves:es complicado

Justo:mucho-ellas se cruzaron de brazos esperando que les explicaran

Blancanieves:es mejor que les digamos

Justo:si pero, se delicada, esta noticia afectará mucho a apple

Apple:háganlo, porque ahora tengo una hermana que podrá apoyarme-dijo tomando la mano de raven

Blancanieves:y eso me alegra, porque sé, que cuando me vaya te dejare en buenas manos, pero debes saber que yo nunca te abandonaré hija, pase lo que pase-dijo tomándola de las manos con delicadeza

Apple:estas enferma de gravedad mamá-dijo sin tartamudear

Blancanieves:eso no importa, no me queda mucho tiempo, y quiero estar mas contigo durante ese corto tiempo, mi niña, perdóname

Apple:te perdono mamá-dijo y la abrazo con fuerza-ojala esto pudiera cambiar, no quiero que me dejes

Blancanieves:no se puede hijita, ni la magia más poderosa puede, pero pase lo que pase estaré contigo, y ahora, tienes una familia donde apoyarte, una que nunca te abandonara-le dio un beso en la frente, raven veía esto triste, ojala su madre fuese lo mitad de cariñosa que blancanieves lo era con apple

Justo:hijita, ven, dejémoslas solas-la abrazo por los hombros y la saco de allí, cuando estuvieron fuera el la abrazo con fuerza, cuando bajo la mirada a la espalda de su hija noto algo, parecía ser un tatuaje, miro bien y si lo era-¿cuando te hiciste un tatuaje?

Raven:me lo hizo mamá a los catorce, para que nunca olvide de quien soy hija

Justo:dice, evil queen

Raven:lo se-dijo triste

Justo:¿tienes más tatuajes?

Raven:si-dijo bajándose la manga del camisón dejando ver su tatuaje

Justo:ese es bellísimo hija, ¿cuando te lo hiciste?

Raven:cuando cumplí quince años papá

Justo:este también me encanta

Raven:tengo muchos más, como este-dijo señalando su pierna

Justo:¡fantástico! Que buen gusto tienes cariño

Raven:gracias papá-ella se dio la vuelta y tomo su cabello pasándolo por su hombro y dejo ver otro tatuaje y otro más al lado de este

Justo:¡hija! ¡que bellezas!

Raven:y hay más de estos papá-dijo mostrando su hombro izquierdo

Justo:¿te volviste tu propio lienzo?

Raven:jajajaja, puede que si papi

Justo:¡¿cuantos te hiciste?!

Raven:creo que unos once papi y uno de ellos solo se ve en la oscuridad

Justo:jajajaja ¡oh hija! Eres terrible, traviesa-dijo divertida

Raven:lo se papá y tengo otro por hay pero que no te puedo enseñar, es algo privado, me lo hice yo misma-dijo y señalo uno de sus senos pero más arriba

Justo:¡hija!

Raven:como dije, yo misma me lo hice papá, ningún chico me a visto sin nada, aparte de ti cuando me cambiabas los pañales

Justo:y cuando creíste estar enferma pero solo eran tus senos que habían crecido, ¿olvidas que te los he visto verías veces?

Raven:¡papá!-dijo sonrojada

Justo:es la verdad hijita, no se de que te avergüenzas

Raven:porque se supone que, las mamás son las que hacen eso-dijo triste

Justo:oh hijita-la abrazo-blancanieves será tu nueva madre si la aceptas, pero solo por un tiempo

Raven:lo se papá, y si la acepto, pero también me entristece saber que ella podría morir y no puedo hacer nada, ¿que es lo que ella tiene?

Justo:tumores por todo el cuerpo, pero por una maldición, por eso no se quita con nada

Raven:y ¿con una prueba de amor verdadero? Se supone que esas pruebas curan cualquier cosa, pero hay varias-dijo haciendo aparecer un libro-de besos, de sacrificar su vida y también-los colores subieron a las mejillas de raven y ella le mostró el libro a su padre, la ultima frase decía ''hacer el amor''

Justo:jajajaja no funciona hija, blancanieves morirá y no hay vuelta atrás para eso, además ya probamos todo eso incluso lo ultimo-le susurro al oído

Raven:no puedo creer que tu, mejor no, espera, libro guardián-dijo y libro apareció frente a ella y lo abrió empezando a verlo, excepto que justo no veía nada en el libro-lo tengo-ella cerro el libro con fuerza asustando a justo-ya se que debo hacer papá, solo necesito unas pociones y mi magia, confía en mi papá

Justo:¡RAVEN BASTA! ¡esto no puedes cambiarlo créeme!-el nunca le había gritado así, por lo que raven se asustó y comprendió que no podía solucionarlo

Raven:tienes razón, fui una tonta al creer que podía hacer algo bien

Justo:hija, esto no puedes cambiarlo, pero ¿sabes por qué eres mi heroína? Porque fuiste capaz de ir contra todo y renunciar a tu destino, ¿sabes a cuántas personas has salvado de destinos horribles? Prácticamente a toda la escuela. Claro que puedes hacer cosas bien, perdón por haberte gritado-raven se sorbió la nariz y cuando su padre se quiso acercar a ella se alejo, tenia miedo de que le volviera a gritar y le rompía el corazón que su padre, el único de su familia que había mostrado interés por ella, le hubiese gritado de esa forma-hija, tesoro, perdóname, estoy muy estresado por todo lo que pasa con blancanieves y el reino, lo siento mi princesa-abrió sus brazos en señal de que la amaba y siempre la cuidaría entre sus brazos, la respiración de raven se volvió extraña, eso pasaba cuando lloraba y justo eso estaba pasando, su padre la había hecho llorar-no, no llores hijita-la abrazo-perdón-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, raven lo abrazo con fuerza escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de justo, el la abrazo pegándola a el y abrió la puerta entrando en la habitación

Apple:¿raven?

Blancanieves:pequeña, ¿que sucede?-dijo preocupada mientras iba hasta ella y le tomaba un hombro con delicadeza

Justo:yo le, le grite

Blancanieves:¡justo! Oh pequeña ven aquí-raven se separo de justo y fue hasta los brazos de blancanieves-shh tranquila tesoro-empezó a acariciarle el cabello y le dio un beso en la frente, raven acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de blancanieves pero donde estaba en corazón de ella no escucho nada, después de un buen rato se volvió a separar de ella sin haber oído el corazón de blancanieves

Raven:creo que ya se lo que pasa-dijo y saco el libro guardia y lo abrió, colocó algunas pociones en una taza

Apple:¿que le pasa a mamá raven?

Raven:dime apple, escuchas el corazón de mamá-apple puso su oreja en el pecho de blancanieves

Apple:no

Raven:exacto, sin corazón ella no puede vivir, por eso le salieron tumores en todas las partes del cuerpo, pero con esto se que desaparecerá

Justo:pero hija

Raven:confía en mi papá, se que hacer-dijo y se paro enfrente de blancanieves-bébelo hazlo rápido-extrañada blancanieves le hizo cazo, lo tomo de un solo saque pero no sintió ningún cambio, hasta que empezó a hacer muecas y tocio un humo negro que había formado una calavera cuando salió de su boca, entonces empezó a sentir un palpitar en su pecho, uno que no había sentido desde que se había despertado de haber mordido la manzana envenenada

Raven:¿te sientes mejor?

Blancanieves:si, me siento mucho mejor

Justo:cariño, ya no estas, tan pálida como antes, tienes tu color de piel normal, hija, tenias razón

Apple:¿que tenia mamá?

Raven:su corazón no latía, pero de alguna forma ella estaba viva, sin un corazón que late, tu cuerpo es propenso que se enferme, con su corazón latiendo toda enfermedad se va, así somos nosotros, ahora mamá ya no esta en peligro

Apple:¿dime que no estas bromeando? ¿es enserio?

Raven:si hermana

Apple:mami-corrió hasta blancanieves y la abrazo con fuerza

Blancanieves:oh mi amor-dijo abrazándola con fuerza, escucharon que tocaban la puerta y raven fue a abrir, afuera estaba dexter sonriendo, ella salió y lo empujo para que no entrara, sin darse cuenta que seguía en short y en top

Dexter:¿que sucede linda?

Raven:no entres, mi padre esta ay y no quiero que te ahorque amor-dijo colocando sus manos en su cintura haciendo que dexter viera su abdomen semi marcado

Dexter:esta bien, ¿quieres ir a mi cuarto?

Raven:primero tendría que cambiarme, no puedo estar en pijama, ¡en pijama!-dijo al darse cuenta que debajo del top no tenia nada, se llevo los brazos al pecho cubriéndose mientras que dexter desviaba la mirada-i iré a cambiarme y vamos a tu habitación

Dexter:linda, tranquila, n no se ven

Raven:lo se, pero me da vergüenza

Dexter:no tiene porqué dártela, ven amor, tengo ropa para ti en mi cuarto-la tomó por los hombros y la guió a su cuarto

Raven:esta bien, dime que no compartes habitación con nadie

Dexter:no lo hago, ahora que hunter esta con ashlynn casi nunca esta en la habitación

Raven:de acuerdo-cuando llegaron a la habitación de dexter entraron y el cerro la puerta y fue hasta el armario-¿porque tienes ropa de mujer aquí?-dijo celosa de solo pensar que el había estado con otras chicas

Dexter:mi hermana siempre me pide que tenga un cambio de ropa de emergencia para ella, además mi mejor amiga y mi prima siempre me piden cambiarse aquí aunque nunca entendí por que

Raven:de acuerdo-dexter saco una falda negra junto con una camiseta manga corta de color azul, raven las tomo y les cambio los colores y la forma para que fueran más de su estilo

Dexter:ay esta el baño para que te cambies preciosa-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y fue hasta su armario buscando ropa para el.


	2. Chapter 1

Raven:gracias-dijo sonrojada, fue hasta el baño y se cambio rápidamente, solo para darse cuenta que su pijama era extremadamente corta, ya que el short dejaba casi a la vista sus glúteos y la remera por poco le tapaba no mas de lo necesario, el sonrojo creció más en sus mejillas y decidió cambiar esa falda por un pantalón y la camiseta por una sin mangas de color blanco con una chaqueta negra

Dexter:¿amor todo bien?

Raven:si cariño-ella salió y el se le quedo viendo embobado, fue hasta ella y la tomo de la cintura besándola-ahh dex tu mano-dijo al sentir la mano de él rozando su intimidad con delicadeza

Dexter:lo siento-dijo en los labios de ella y subió la mano hasta la cintura de ella pegándola a el, raven sonrió entre el beso y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el

Raven:amor

Dexter:si preciosa-dijo sobre los labios de ella

Raven:me trajiste aquí... solo... para quitarme la ropa ¿verdad?

Dexter:claro que no, no soy mi hermano linda, no me gusta jugar con las chicas como el lo hace

Raven:¿no?

Dexter:no y no quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso, te amo más que a mi propia vida, no quiero perderte raven

Raven:no me perderás, y es un alivio saber que tu no me harás lo mismo que me hizo él

Dexter:¿quien?

Raven:na na nadie

Dexter:cariño puedes contarme, ¿quien te hizo daño?

Raven:muchos

Dexter:oh mi amor-dijo abrazándola-te amo y no dejare que nadie más te haga daño por que eres mi princesa y nadie te hará daño

Raven:pero ya me han hecho daño

Dexter:a partir de ahora nadie lo volverá hacer, ¿vamos a desayunar?

Raven:ve tu yo... yo prefiero estar lejos de tanta gente

Dexter:puedo ir a buscar el desayuno de ambos y vamos a las gradas para desayunar juntos linda

Raven:hoy no saldré de mi cuarto, ve a buscarlo si quieres, yo estaré en mi cama-suspiro triste

Dexter:raven ¿te sientes bien tesoro?-dijo colocando sus manos en el cuello y la frente de raven-estas ardiendo en fiebre, ven te llevare a tu cama-dijo abrazándola a el y cerrando la chaqueta de raven para que conservara el calor

Raven:me siento muy mal

Dexter:tranquila mi amor, todo va a estar bien-dijo cargándola y fueron hasta la habitación de raven, por suerte para ellos no había nadie, dexter entro y colocó con cuidado a raven en su cama y le quito los botines y la chaqueta cubriéndola con una manta

Raven:dex, no veo nada

Dexter:¿que?-el paso su mano por frente los ojos de raven y chasqueo los dedos

Raven:dex... ¿dex donde estas? ¡¿qué está pasando?!-dijo asustada

Dexter:tranquila tranquila, estoy aquí frente a ti-dijo tomando las manos de raven y colocándolas en sus mejillas-no que se pasa pero lo averiguare

Raven:dex, ¿que me pasa?-dijo cada vez más asustada

Dexter:no lo se cariño, pero quédate tranquila que no te dejare sola-dijo sujetando las mejillas de raven y le dio un beso en los labios

Raven:me siento muy mal dexter

Dexter:deberíamos ver a baba yaga

Raven:¡no!

Dexter:mi amor alguien tiene que verte los ojos, ni yo se que tienes y baba yaga sería la mejor opción, vamos cariño, no tengas miedo no me iré de tu lado

Raven:pero, dex, mi mamá

Dexter:ella no lo sabrá, ven mi amor-dijo ayudándola a pararse y fueron con cuidado hasta la oficina de baba yaga, cuando llegaron dexter toco la puerta

Raven:tengo miedo-se abrazo a él y enterró su rostro en su pecho

B.Y:¡¿quien es y qué quiere?!

Dexter:profesora baba yaga, algo le ocurre a raven-el ceño fruncido de ella paso a ser preocupado y vio a raven del mismo modo, la pequeña queen ya había tenido suficientes problemas, los dejo pasar y sentó a raven en una silla para empezar a revisar los ojos de ella

Raven:¿que tengo?

B.Y:sólo se que es grave

Dexter:¿no sabe porque le esta pasando?

B.Y:ven conmigo niño-lo saco de allí a un lugar donde raven no escuchara

Dexter:¿que le sucede?

B.Y: es muy grave, pobrecita, es muy posible que quede ciega, realmente odio a su madre

Dexter:¿su madre le hizo esto?

B.Y:parece que si

Dexter:yo también la odio, hacerle esto a su propia hija

B.Y:no la entiendo, envenenar a blancanieves es una cosa, pero ¿envenenar los ojos de su hija? Eso ya es demasiado

Dexter:¿deberíamos decirle al director grimm?

B.Y:definitivamente si, una de sus estudiantes a partir de ahora es ciega, pero esperemos que sobreviva al veneno, es probable que no sobreviva la noche, pero si lo hace, será ciega por el resto de su vida

Dexter:¿porque lo hace? Justo ahora que su hija es feliz conmigo y yo con ella vienen a quitármela

B.Y:debe ser por eso, Regina no tolera ver feliz a su hija

Dexter:eso se llama ser egoísta, espero que raven sobreviva, no quiero perderla, ¡no puedo perderla!

B.Y:tranquilo, el veneno es leve, solo hará que pierda la visión, si le hubiese puesto más estaría agonizando, estará débil el resto del día, el problema es que ella es débil pie lo que puede llegar a morir, pero no lo creo, ahora ve con ella, debe estar buscándote

Dexter:iré con ella-dijo entrando y tomo las manos de raven apretándolas con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarlas

Raven:¿dex?

Dexter:soy yo mi amor

Raven:¡¿donde estabas?!-dijo entre preocupada y triste

Dexter:estaba hablando con baba yaga, vamos a tu habitación princesa-dijo sujetándola de la cintura y ayudándola a pararse

Raven:dex, ¿que me pasa? Tengo mucho miedo, mi... ¡cabeza no deja de dar vueltas! Dex, ¡me desmayo!-dexter la sostuvo en sus brazos, por las cámaras de vigilancia el director grimm y su hermano vieron esto preocupados y fueron de inmediato hasta donde estaba dexter

Milton:¿que sucede?

Dexter:su madre la enveneno, raven despierta

Milton:llevémosla a su cuarto, hermano, avísale a su padre y a apple, dile que vaya a su cuarto de inmediato

Giles:si hermano-dexter cargo a raven con cuidado y la llevo a la habitación de ella, entro con mucho cuidado y la colocó en la cama con delicadeza

Milton:esta volando en fiebre, dexter trae algo para bajársela-dexter fue al baño y mojo un pañuelo en agua fría para ir de nuevo a la habitación y colocarlo en la frente de raven-vamos despierta rae-el agua comenzó a despertarla pero cuando abrió sus ojos, eran completamente blancos, señal de que ya no veía nada

Raven:¿que? ¿que sucedió?

Dexter:te desmayase amor

Milton:¿como te sientes pequeña?

Raven:mal, me duele la cabeza, no veo nada, y tengo ganas de vomitar

Milton:voy a buscar una cubeta para lo ultimo

Dexter:esta bien director

Raven:dex-dijo suave y débil

Dexter:aquí esto linda-la forma en que dexter llamo a raven no paso desapercibida por milton, pero prefirió no decir nada y busco un cesto de basura

Raven:tengo miedo

Dexter:no tienes que tenerlo si estoy aquí contigo mi amor

Raven:estoy enferma

Dexter:no puedo mentirte, si lo estas mi amor, pero no voy a dejarte por esa tontería

Raven:¿que me pasa?-dijo casi llorando

Dexter:fue, fue tu madre mi amor, ella te quito la vista

Raven:¿que?-negó con su cabeza y comenzó a llorar, como ella lo hace, dexter la abrazo pegándola a ella y le frotó la espalda con delicadeza-¿por que? ¡¿por que me odia?! ¡¿que le hice?!

Dexter:no lo se cariño, ella debe hacerlo por una razón-el le dio un beso en la mejilla después de un buen rato a raven le había bajado la temperatura y el director grimm se había ido, entonces llegaron justo, apple y blancanieves, a justo no le gusto nada ver que su hijita estaba siendo abrazada por dexter

Raven:dex-se escondió en su pecho, al escuchar la puerta abrirse y no saber quien era por lo que le dio miedo de que sea su madre

Dexter:tranquila mi amor, es tu padre, apple y ¿blancanieves?

Blancanieves:larga historia, mi cielo-fue hasta raven y le empezó a acariciarle el cabello

Raven:mami

Blancanieves:aquí estoy mi cielo, tranquila

Justo:y ¿quien eres tu jovencito?

Dexter:soy dexter charming majestad-se levantó e hizo una leve reverencia

Sacarías:un charming eh-dijo con disgusto, aparte de darling no le gustaban el resto de los charming-¿que haces en la habitación de mis hijas?

Dexter:cuidando a su hija señor

Justo:espero que solo sea eso y que no seas su novio

Dexter:si lo soy señor-el ceño de sacarías se frunció viendo mal a dexter

Raven:dex, ¿d do donde estas?-se asustó al no sentirlo a su lado, dexter se dio la vuelta y se volvió a sentar al lado de ella sujetando la mano de raven

Dexter:aquí estoy preciosa

Raven:¿por que me dejaste?-lo abrazo con fuerza mientras enterraba su rostro en su pecho

Dexter:no te deje mi amor, me tuve que levantar para hacerle una reverencia a tu padre preciosa

Raven:¿papá?

Justo:aquí estoy corazón

Raven:papi-estiró sus brazos hacia donde suponía que él estaba pero en realidad los estiró hacia apple, no se atrevía a abrir los ojos y vieran que ya no veía, justo se acerco a ella y tomo las manos de ella apretándolas-papá-se arrojó a sus brazos como pudo y empezó a llorar

Justo:no no llores princesa

Raven:papi... no veo nada

Justo:¿que fue lo que le hiciste a mi hija?-dijo viendo a dexter

Raven:me ayuda, papi... mamá me... me envenenó los ojos

Dexter:si, venga señor debo explicarle algo, apple tu también ven-se levantó y los guió fuera del cuarto para que raven no escuche

Raven:mamá-ella abrió los ojos y blancanieves se llevo las manos a la boca al ver los ojos de su hija completamente blancos

Blancanieves:oh mí pequeña-la abrazo con fuerza-tranquila cariño, estarás bien-raven se acurruco en el pecho de su madre, por un espejo alguien veía esto no muy contenta

¿?:ahg, juro que haré que traten a mi hija como la mierda que es, aun si tengo que dejarla más inválida e inútil

Blancanieves:espero que podamos romper esta maldición

Raven:¿porque ella me odia mamá? No es mi culpa haber nacido y haberle arruinado la vida-la voz que se escuchaba dentro del espejo era regina, cuando ella escucho a raven decir eso se volvió acercar al espejo para seguir escuchando

Blancanieves:no lo se mi cielo, ¿tu por que crees?

Raven:creo que es porque si sparrow y yo no hubiéramos nacido ella no me odiaría, ella hubiera sido feliz con robin sin que yo me pusiera en medio, también porque es mi culpa que se separara de su verdadero amor y se casara con mi padre sacarías y también es mi culpa que ella terminara dentro del espejo y por esa razón ella me odia-dijo volviendo a llorar, regina apoyo una mano en el espejo y sintió que algo resbalaba de su ojo hasta su mejilla, se llevo una mano a la mejilla notando que estaba húmeda, estaba llorando

Regina:¿que me ocurre?-dijo y siguió viendo

Blancanieves:hay más razones-raven asintió-¿cuales mi amor?

Raven:por mi culpa mamá perdió su vida, sus amigos, su dignidad, mamá tiene 33, me tuvo muy joven, ahora que lo pienso... tiene sentido que me odie, yo también odiaría a mi hijo si me pasara todo eso

Blancanieves:cariño, no tienes que pensar eso de tu madre, no le arruinaste la vida, yo lo hice, yo la hice envenenarme, yo la encerré en la prisión del espejo, pero fue por culpa de mi destino, aun recuerdo cuando eramos niñas y jugábamos juntas todos los días, hasta que mi madre empezó a decirme cosas al oído sobre regina que eran mentira, debí suponer que era todo mentira, fui una ingenua

Raven:pero... yo... ¿por que me envenenó?

Blancanieves:supongo que nos odia a ambas preciosa, ella no nos va a perdonar

Regina:mi pequeña pajarita, ¿que es lo que te e hecho?

Raven:claro que no... mamá, perdón, blancanieves, ¿tu crees que mi madre haya sufrido mucho?

Blancanieves:estoy segura que si mi amor, yo la hice sufrir mucho, todo esto es mi culpa-regina no pudo soportarlo más y empezó a golpear el cristal de espejo para romperlo

Raven:no, es la mía, yo le arruine la vida, y lo pago con mi vista y mi virginidad

Blancanieves:tesoro yo-no termino la frase porque el espejo de cuerpo completo de apple se rompió

Raven:¿que paso?-se abrazo a ella con fuerza mientras llegaba a temblar de miedo

Blancanieves:re re regina-dijo viendo quien salia del espejo

Raven:¿que? ¡no!

Regina:pajarita-raven escondió su rostro en el pecho de blancanieves, mientras la misma miraba con odio a regina-raven yo-vio que raven se escondía aun más en le pecho de blancanieves y saco un pequeño saco de su vestido y de este saco un polvo blanco y lo sopló hacia raven, cuando el polvo desapareció ella abrió los ojos y el color de sus pupilas empezó a aparecer

Raven:¿qu que?-su respiración se agitó y se escondió bajo las sábanas empezando a llorar

Regina:pajarita, lo siento mucho-raven destapo un poco su rostro para verla sorprendida

Raven:¿enserio?

Regina:si pequeña, lo siento mucho, pero gracias a ti hiciste que yo misma rompiera mi maldición, me hiciste llorar, al fin puedo tomar mis propias decisiones

Raven:¿que?

Blancanieves:la maldición del oído, había olvidado que tu madre te la puso-dijo levantándose y fue hasta ella

Regina:¿no vas a darme un abrazo?, amiga-ella sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza mientras que regina le correspondió el abrazo-siento lo que hice en los juego de dragones de hace un año

Blancanieves:nah, has hecho peores

Regina:como la ves que te puse colorante rosado en el champoo cuando era la semana de bromas de la escuela

Blancanieves:comparado con lo que has hecho luego-señaló a raven que se había vuelto a esconder bajo la sabanas-eso no es nada

Regina:lo se, mi niña-ella vio como las sábanas se apretaban con fuerza, realmente estaba aterrorizada, regina se acerco a la cama con cuidado y levanto un poco la sabana pero raven la sujeto arrebatándola de sus manos, entonces regina recordó un juego que sacarías solía hacer con raven, ella tomo un poco la sabana y dijo-¿donde esta raven?-alzo la sabana rápidamente y vio a raven-aquí esta

Raven:ah-raven puso sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza, regina volvió a colocar la sabana sobre raven y empezó a hacerle cosquillas-jajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja jajajajaja mami basta jajajajaja

Regina:mi niña, ¿podemos hablar ahora?

Raven:si mamá-ella se quito la sabana de encima y se sentó

Regina:pajarita... perdón, perdón por todo, se que nunca podré reparar el daño que te hice, pero quiero empezar de nuevo, ser la madre que quieres-raven sonrió y se arrojo a sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza, regina se sorprendió pero le correspondió el abrazo-oh mí pequeña-empezó a acariciarle el cabello y le dio un beso en la frente, blancanieves vio esto sonriendo, raven abrió los ojos y se separo un poco de regina para darle un beso en la mejilla y empezó a acomodarle el cabello a su madre para ponérselo tal y como la había visto cuando fingió ser mira-¿que haces pequeña?

¿?:hija yo... ¡TU!

Blancanieves:querido no lo hagas

Justo:¡ALEJATE DE MI HIJA!

Raven:¡papá no!-dijo interponiéndose entre regina y sacarías

Justo:¿que haces raven?

Raven:evitando que lastimes a mi madre, bueno a una de ellas

Justo:¡¿que le hiciste a mi hija regina?!

Blancanieves:ella no le hizo nada justo, escucha lo que ella te tiene que decir-sacarías miro a regina con el ceño fruncido

Justo:que extraño, que yo recuerde tus ojos no eran negros

Regina:eso es parte de la historia

Justo:¡¿que esperas?! Habla

Regina:escucha justo-ella empezó a contarle todos los detalles, cuando termino justo se le quedo viendo con los ojos como platos hasta que raven lo pellizco

Justo:¡AU! Gracias

Raven:de nada

Regina:ahora entiendes porque lo hacia justo, fue mi madre y el libro del destino los que me hicieron esto

Apple:recuerdo nuestra aventura en el país de las maravillas, cuando raven firmo el libro, cambió por completo hasta que le abrí los ojos

Regina:blanca hizo lo mismo por mi en su momento, pero al momento de cumplir con el destino, nada pudo detenerlo, bueno, hasta ahora

Blancanieves:me alegra que hayas vuelto hermana

S,R,A:¡¿hermana?!

B,R:sip

Blancanieves:pero solo por papá

Regina:si, como extraño a papá

Blancanieves:si el era muy cariñoso con nosotras aunque no fuésemos sus hijas como tal

Regina:si lo éramos, y siempre te quiso más a ti que a mi, tu naciste de un amor verdadero, yo de una simple aventura, bueno, mentira

Blancanieves:al menos el no te ignoraba como otros padres que conocíamos

Regina:en eso tienes razón hermanita

Blancanieves:soy menor que tu solo un mes

Regina:¿y que? Sigo siendo la mayor

Blancanieves:eres insoportable-dijo con las mejillas rojas de enojo y mucha vergüenza

Regina:mira quien lo dices

Ra,A:jajajajajajajajaja

Blancanieves:ja ja ja que gracioso

Regina:acéptalo blanquita, si lo es

Blancanieves:no me digas así, sabes que odio mi segundo nombre

Regina:¿prefieres el primero?

Blancanieves:tushe

Apple:blancanieves blanca-ella asintió sonrojada, raven y apple se vieron entre ellas y volvieron a reírse hasta que estaban en el suelo sujetándose los estómagos, blancanieves volteo a ver a regina y la vio tratando de aguantar la risa

Blancanieves:esto es muy injusto

Sacarías:a mi me gusta-dijo abrazándola de la cintura

Regina:¡por fin estas con tu platónico!

Blancanieves:¡ravenne!

Sacarías:¡hey! No digas mi segundo nombre

Blanca:pero el tuyo es lindo

Regina:si, regina ravene queen, si es bonito

Apple:blancanieves blanca white

Raven:regina ravene queen, vaya ahora que lo pienso bien, mi nombre significa reina cuervo

Apple:y el mío manzana blanca

Re,B:somos expertas en eso-chocaron puños

Ra,A:si, arruinando nuestros nombres

Regina:raven queen es lindo hija

Blanca:apple white también, tal vez las traducciones no son lindas pero sus nombres en sí lo son, además espina bella es peor

Raven:¿quien se llama espina bella?

Regina:briar

Ra,A:uhhhhh

Apple:con razón no le gusta que digamos su nombre con la traducción

Blanca:piénselo bien, se llama espina y su padre le puso así

Raven:oh ahora entiendo, por la verdadera historia de la bella durmiente

Apple:¿verdadera historia?

Raven:oh no te la voy a contar

Apple:anda cuéntame

Blanca:la que te contaba de niña apple, cuando bella durmiente se clavo una espina bajo la uña y la misma estaba encantada y bla bla bla

Raven:jajajaja si y, hay otra parte de esa historia que es vergonzoso y que no pueden oír los niños

Blanca:sip

Regina:pobre aurora, recuerdas cuanto lucho contra su destino

Blanca:si, incluso la encerraron en las mazmorras

Raven:ammm, papá, ¿donde esta dexter?

Justo:amm el esta jaja

Apple:papá lo amenazo con que se fuera o si no le iba a cortar una pierna

Raven:¡papá!

Regina:¿dexter? ¿dexter charming?

Raven:si, el

Regina:oh ese chico es un encanto, lo único bueno que podía hacer estando dentro de ese espejo era que podía ver que hacían los demás y hija te digo algo, no sabes cuantas veces dexter ensayo frente al espejo para invitarte a salir

Raven:¿en enserio?

Regina:si-raven se sonrojo a más no poder

Apple:el rojo te queda bien prima... hermana... ahg es confuso

B,Re:díganse hermanas, ay no-dijeron al ver que hablaban al mismo tiempo

Raven:que tiernas

Apple:si, mucho

Re,B:no nos digan tiernas, genial nos encantamos

Raven:ahora va a ser difícil que dejen de hablar al mismo tiempo, iré a ver a nevermore, mamá, mejor no vayas conmigo, ya viste como se puso nevermore la ultima vez

Regina:esta bien, ve-suspiro algo triste pero luego sonrió de forma maternal, raven fue hasta ella y la abrazo con fuerza, cosa que hizo que regina viera el tatuaje de colibrí que tenia en su hombro-espera, y ¿eso?-dijo descubriendo su tatuaje y mirándola de forma acusatoria

Raven:emmmm

Regina:raven

Raven:me lo hice yo misma y también le hice uno a apple

Blanca:¿que que?

Apple:traidora

Raven:lo dice la que hablo primero sobre mis tatuajes

Apple:pero fue con nuestras amigas, ¡no con tu madre!-raven la vio con la ceja alzada-vale, puede que le allá dicho un poquito a mi mamá

Regina:momento escuche bien, ¿dijiste mis?

Justo:tu querida hija se tatuó todo el cuerpo-dijo acusándola también

Raven:¡papá!

Regina:hay por favor, como si yo no lo hubiera hecho hija, lo hice y blanca igual

Raven:¿enserio?

Blanca:si, uno o dos

Regina:o cinco o seis

Justo:raven tiene once y apple igual

Ra,A:¡papi!

Regina:eso ya es mucho

Blanca:demasiado-mirándolas como si estuvieran apunto de castigarlas, lo que asustó a ambas, pero mas aun a raven, sus castigos, bueno, terminaron convirtiéndose en pesadillas que no la abandonaban nunca, raven se escondió detrás de apple temblando

Regina:raven, hija, jamás volveré a castigarte, como... como tu ya... ya sabes-se acercó a ella con delicadeza, raven se aferro aun más a apple-hija, no volveré a venderte

Justo:perdón ¿que?

Regina:nada, mi niña ven con mamá-raven bajo la mirada y se acercó a regina con miedo y cuando estuvo frente a ella comenzó a temblar aún sin atreverse a mirarla, regina la abrazo con fuerza pegándola a ella

Raven:¿ma mamá?

Regina:no te voy a volver a lastimar cariño-raven se removió entre sus brazos, tantas veces había dicho eso, y aun así seguía lastimándola-no no, tranquila

Raven:su sueltame-regina la soltó con cuidado, la respiración de ella se agitó de nuevo y volvió a esconderse detrás de apple aprovechando para esconder su rostro en el cabello de su nueva hermana

Justo:princesa

Apple:creo... creo que es mejor que se vayan-se dio vuelta y abrazo a raven justo cuando estaba empezando a llorar

Regina:tienes razón apple

Blanca:vamos amor

Justo:pero

Blanca:nos vamos-tomó a ambos y los saco de allí, en cuanto salieron raven quebró del todo en llanto cayendo de rodillas, apple se arrodillo al lado de ella abrazándola

Raven:apple...-la abrazo con fuerza

Apple:todo va a estar bien raven, no te voy a dejar

Raven:¡¿por que tuvo que volver?!-estaba totalmente desecha lo que también le dolía a apple, pero tenía que ser fuerte por ella

Apple:no lo se raven, pero tienes que ser fuerte, mírame-ella la tomo del mentón para que la viera-eres mi hermana y tengo que cuidarte

Raven:no puedo, no puedo

Apple:si puedes, se que puedes hacerlo, tu fuiste la que salvo el país de las maravillas de la destrucción, tu fuiste la primera en rebelarte y seguir tu corazón, tu fuiste la primera y única persona que logró destruir el libro de el destino, tu puedes hacerlo raven, eres una guardiana de historias y puedes hacer más

Raven:no con todo atormentándome, apple, hay mucho de mi que el libro ese no les dijo y no es lindo... apple... tengo... yo tengo...

Apple:miedo

Raven:no, es... otra cosa

Apple:¿que?

Raven:prométeme que sea lo que sea, no no me dejarás

Apple:te lo prometo raven

Raven:esta bien... yo... apple yo... tengo una hija

Apple:¿de quien raven?

Raven:creo... creo que es de... de del padre de... de Duchess

Apple:¿quien es tu pequeña?

Raven:ya la conoces

Apple:nevermore

Raven:si, la convertí en dragón porque era lo mejor para ella, para ambas, ella no sabe quien es su padre y para mi eso es lo mejor, no debe saberlo nadie

Apple:esta bien, pero ¿por que no hablas con grimm? Raven, el te dejará conservarla, puede ser peligroso que ella este así, necesita a su mamá, ser lo que es realmente

Raven:ya lo se, pero le prometí el día que la convertí que nadie le haría daño mientras yo viva y la protegería siempre

Apple:y eso no pasará, raven, debes hablar con grimm, y con papá

Raven:lo haré, pero no hoy, primero debo decírselo a dexter

Apple:estoy segura que el lo entenderá

Raven:no lo se, apenas lo conozco y un hijo... puede hacer que me abandone

Apple:pero con dexter, te puedo asegurar que el lo entenderá, el es el chico más comprensivo y dulce que e conocido

Raven:de acuerdo, lo haré-ella tomo su espejo-fono y puso el numero de dexter esperando que respondiera

Dexter:hola princesa, ¿como te sientes?

Raven:bien mi amor, podrías verme en el establo de dragones, ay algo que debo decirte

Dexter:claro linda, te veré allá

Raven:claro gracias-corto-debo irme a los establos de dragones

Apple:¿quieres que te acompañe?

Raven:no, creo que puedo sola

Apple:vale hermana-ella la abrazo y raven salio, ella llego hasta los establos de dragones y cuando llego nevermore se arrojo encima de ella lamiéndole el rostro

Raven:hola amor, si yo también te extrañé, oh ¿tienes hambre verdad?-dijo al ver que con su garrita intentaba bajarle la camiseta para que le de uno de sus dos senos diarios, después de todo sólo tenía nueve meses, raven la tomo en sus brazos y fueron hasta uno de los cubículos donde nevermore se quedaba-no te puedo dar del pecho porque dexter puede venir y verme-dijo sacando un aparato de plástico y lo conecto con la botella de un biberón, se subió uno de los lados de la camiseta para empezar a sacarse la leche, cuando termino le acomodo la camiseta y le quito el aparato a la botella y le puso la mamila, nevermore se empezó a acercar a ella y raven el empezó a dar el biberón mientras que la cabecita de nevermore estaba en su regazo

¿?:¡¿raven?! ¡¿estas aquí?!

Raven:¡por aquí amor!-escucho unos ligeros pasos y vio a dexter, el le sonrió al ver la tierna escena y se sentó al lado de ella

Dexter:¿que tenias que decirme bonita?

Raven:nevermore, tesoro, sube aquí-la pequeña se subió a su regazo y siguió mamando-dex ella... no es lo que crees-chasqueo los dedos y nevermore se transformó en una bella bebita de ojos marrones y piel pálida, nariz y boca como las de raven y pelo negro con algunas mechas blancas y violetas

Dexter:oh woa

Raven:ay, algo que debo contarte sobre nevermore

Dexter:¿que es linda?

Raven:nevermore... ella, su verdadero nombre es Alexa.. yo... ella... ella es mi hija

Dexter:¿que fue lo que paso?

Raven:yo, el año pasado, una de las tantas veces que mi madre me... me vendió, él que me compró no, no se cuido y yo quede embarazada, no podía abortarla, y la tuve en noviembre 25 del año pasado, no podía abandonarla

Dexter:y crees que te abandonare por la pequeña, no lo haré nunca mi amor, te amo raven y a esta pequeña también

Raven:¿enserio?

Dexter:si mi amor, ahora que se que soy papá, te amo aun más-dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a raven y vio a alexa-¿puedo?

Raven:si-dexter la cargo con cuidado y le siguió dando el biberón

Dexter:es bellísima amor, pero ¿quien es el padre?

Raven:es... el padre de duches-dexter volteo a verla algo sorprendido pero luego paso su brazo alrededor de raven acercándola a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Dexter:mis dos tesoros-ella lo miro sonriendo tierna y agradecida, pero de repente escucharon algo que caía cerca de donde estaban ellos, alguien estaba espiándolos-¿quien esta hay?-dijo colocando a alexa en los brazos de raven y se levanto para ver a duchess-oh oh-ella se acerco hasta el cubículo para ver a alexa

Duchess:t to todo lo que dijiste... ¿es cierto?-dijo preocupada y triste

Raven:si-duchess se acerco a ella y se sentó frente de raven viendo a alexa

Duchess:entonces ella es mi hermanita

Raven:s si duchess-en el rostro de duchess se formó una pequeña mueca, casi una sonrisa, pero a la vez se le escapaba una lágrima de tristeza

Duchess:yo... ¿podría... cargarla?-raven abrió la boca para negárselo, pero al verla tan frágil y sincera, no pudo hacerlo y se la dio-hola chiquita, eres muy bonita-dijo con un tono dulce y casi susurrando ya que alexa empezaba a quedarse dormida. La pequeña la miro y le regaló una bella sonrisa para luego llevar una manita al rostro de duchess-jajaja-ella tomo una de las manitas de alexa y la pequeña apretó uno de sus dedos con fuerza

Raven:le agradas-dijo con una leve sonrisa

Duchess:así parece, agu agu princesita-ella vio su reloj y la sonrisa se le encogió un poco-me tengo que ir, tengo una cita-dijo sonriendo aun más y con un sonrojo en las mejillas, colocó con cuidado a alexa en los brazos de raven y se despidió de ellos, cuando se fue dexter se volvió a colocar al lado de raven atrayéndola a el

Raven:¿que haré ahora? No puedo alejar a duchess de mi pequeña, mi hermano me contó que tener una hermana menor era su mayor sueño, pero que eso nunca pasaría y ya viste lo bien que le hizo tenerla aunque sólo hayan sido unos segundos

Dexter:puedes dejar que duchess se acerque a ella mi amor, ni que el mundo fue a explotar si lo haces

Raven:jajajajaja jajajaja tienes razón mi amor, gracias, necesitaba reírme aunque fuese un momento

Dexter:lo se mi reina, no sabes el alivio que siento porque estas bien-ella volteó a verlo con esos ojos morados que le encantaban a el, dexter se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios y raven sonrió en medio del beso

Alexa:ma mama mamá mamá

Raven:escuchaste, me llamo mamá-dijo sonriendo

Dexter:si mi amor

Alexa:¡mamá!

Raven:si tesorito, soy tu mamá, haber dime ¿quien es el?-dijo viendo a dexter, alexa se le quedo viendo unos segundos y sonrió estirando sus bracitos hacia el

Alexa:dada dada

Dexter:¡me dijo dada!

Raven:si mi cielo, muy bien pequeña

Dexter:las amo a las dos-dijo abrazando a raven y tomando una de las manitos de alexa entre sus dedos

 _ **Una Semana Después**_

Raven y dexter estaba haciendo una pócima en la clase del profesor rumpel, esta vez el profesor estaba más loco que nunca

Rumpelstiltskin:ahora coloquen cinco gotas de extracto de unicornio, con dos pizcas de polvo de duende y un cabello de uno de ustedes

Raven:lo siento-le arrancó un cabello y lo puso para luego hacer lo mismo con uno suyo-dex, si esta poción es la que yo creo no se la daré a nevermore, créeme podría afectarla en grande-le susurro

Dexter:finge que se la das y para que no levante sospecha cambia su apariencia-dijo de la misma forma

Raven:de acuerdo-el le guiño un ojo y siguieron con la clase, después de un buen rato dexter y ella ya habían terminado con la pócima y el profesor rumpelstiltskin los llevo hasta el establo de dragones, cuando entraron nevermore se arrojo a los brazos de raven al igual que todas las dragoncitas cuando vieron a sus ''mamás'', que eran poppy, melody, maddie, darling, ashlynn y apple

Rumpelstiltskin:bien ahora que cada uno tiene un dragón con su pareja, dele la poción que preparamos-eso hicieron, pero, en lugar de dársela raven arrojó el líquido a un lado y chasqueo los dedos para que su nevermore volviera a ser su pequeña alexa, alexa estornudo por la pequeña nube de humo que la había rodeado y las chicas vieron enternecidas a la pequeña alexa-ahora es el turno de la señorita meeshell y la señorita farrah

Dexter:bien hecho amor-meeshell le dio la poción a su dragón y este se convirtió en un bello nenito con la combinación perfecta entre ellas

Farrah:que extraño que sea un niño-dijo viendo que todos los demás tenían niñas

Meeshell:tienes razón, creo que mezcle algo que no era

Rumpelstiltskin:y claro que lo hizo señorita meeshell, el proyecto son solo niñas, como todos saben que soy muy caprichosas

Chicas:¡hey!-rumpelstiltskin ignoro las quejas de las otras chicas y tomo un frasco de su bolsillo y derramo el contenido encima del niño y este cambio a ser una bebita hermosa

Rumpelstiltskin:así esta mejor

Farrah:me gustaba más un niño... pero tu eres una cosita hermosa-dijo enternecida y al ver que se acercaba a sus piernas la cargo-hola hermosurita-dijo de una forma divertida, entonces escucho una ligeras risas y vio a las chicas viéndola divertidas, ella jamas se había mostrado así más que con meeshell, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara


End file.
